modernwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Samson
Leon is a heavyweight wrestler currently signed to Modern International Wrestling. Appearance Leon is around six feet and two inches tall, and weighs around two hundred and forty five pounds. He is fairly skinned with basic black pants and wrist tape. He has black hair and a black beard Skill Set Leon is a former MMA fighter and wrestler in Japan, he incorporates many greco-roman style wrestling holds and techniques into his style as well as a mixture of Judo and Karate. Most Prominant Moves Top Rope/Corner * Top Rope Leg Drop * Whisper in the Wind * Cross Body * Big Splash * Senton * Moonsault * Strike Flurry in Corner * Frankensteiner * Super German Suplex Attacks * Multiple Judo Kicks to the Stomach * Strike Flurry * Judo Kick to the head * Kicks to the abdomen * Pele Kick * Leaping Dropkick to head Head Grapples * DDT * Tornado DDT * Scorpion Death Drop * Neck breaker * Reverse Stunner * Face-lock driver Body Grapple * German Suplex * Belly to Belly Suplex * Northern Lights Suplex * Exploder Suplex (can be to Pin) * Dragon Suplex * Gutwrench Suplex * Full Nelson Slam * Triple Powerbomb (Can be to Pin) * Uranage Slam Signature Moves * Superman Punch - A move in which Leon runs at his opponent and jumps in the air right before encountering them and uses the downward momentum of his body to propel his fist into the opponent's face. * Orbital Pele Kick - An extreme version of the regular Pele Kick, Leon jumps on the top rope and proceeds to back flip to his opponent with the intention of landing a massive Pele Kick to the head of the opponent. Finishers * Barry White Driver - This move is when Leon gets his opponent up on his shoulders much like the set up for a dominator, but then falls and when he falls, puts his opponent into a pile driver position and forces there head into the ground. * Spider Leg Lock - A move where Leon puts his opponent into a regular leg lock but then wraps both legs and arms around the full leg of the opponent giving Leon full leverage of there ankle. Notable Moves * Burning Hammer - When wanting to switch up moves in a drawn out match, Leon uses the Burning Hammer, where he puts his opponent on his shoulders in a reversed fireman's carry and proceeds to push his opponent off the side of his shoulders head first into the mat. * Victory Drop - This move is when the opponent is on the top rope in the reverse sitting position, Leon then puts his legs and locks them under the opponents arms and flips from the top rope and forces the opponent with his legs off the top turnbuckle into a piledriver like position with his legs and into the mat. * Acid Rainmaker - Leon whips the opponent into an irish whip and holds them back forcing them back into him where he delivers a strong clothes line to them. Category:Created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Wrestler